Killer Whale
Orcas, also known as Killer Whales, are a species of predatory marine mammals commonly found in all of the Earth's oceans. A Killer Whale appears as a minor joke character in Metal Slug 2 and its enhanced re-release Metal Slug X. Nothing is known about the Killer Whale in Metal Slug 2 as, due to being an actual orca, has no spoken dialogue. The killer whale only appears for a brief moment during the Final Mission shortly after Allen O'Neil's defeat, comically leaping out of the nearby body of water and swallowing Allen's body just as his body falls off a nearby cliff, and is never seen again throughout the rest of the series. How Allen managed to survive being swallowed by the killer whale to appear in future games in the series is currently unknown. In M.U.G.E.N, the Killer Whale was made twice by N64Mario, both of which are based on its appearance in Metal Slug 2 as a joke character. The first version was originally a April Fools character being a one hit kill character; due to the popularity of the character a second version was made, improving the overall look and making his battle style less cheap. N64Mario's first version When battling against the Killer Whale, one noticeable thing that happens to the stage is you will see a strip of water. This water acts as the floor of the stage and where Killer Whale will attack. The Killer Whale in both versions are always located underneath the water meaning the only way the character can attack the Killer Whale is to hit him as he attempts to attack the player. The original version of the Killer Whale was set to be a April Fools joke character made by the creator. In this version, the Killer Whale was cheap as the player had no idea where Killer Whale was going to attack and his attacks were always OHK. Although he is defeatable, the main challenge is figuring out when he is going to attack. N64Mario's second version Due to the popularity of the character, N64Mario decided to make the character less cheap and more like a bonus character battle. The first main change is that the player going against the Killer Whale will now be standing on the same wooden raft used in P.O.T.S. Kraken character which moves with the player. The next big improvements to the Killer Whale now include a tracking symbol, which tells the player where the Killer Whale is allowing the player to easily avoid the player near his attacks, the other edit is to his attacks. Killer Whale has only two ways off attacking, he can either attack by shooting out of the water to bite the player where he is currently standing or use a homing attack which we will lock onto the player and then attack. In the updated version of Killer Whale, instead of these attacks dealing a OHK, they will instead deal a massive amount of damage and then spit them out again to their raft, a normal MUGEN fighter will now be able to resist around 3-4 attacks by Killer Whale before being eaten by the character. 'Movelist' || }} | | }} Videos MUGEN- Jill Valentine (me) Vs. Killer Whale The Killer Whale Vs. Mugen's Best TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 371 - Mr. Funny & Ryugen VS. Killer Whale & Bin Laden Category:Characters Category:Bonus Games Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Metal Slug Characters Category:Mammals Category:Species Characters